eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2436 (25 December 2002 - Part 2)
Synopsis The Slater women are shocked to see their wedding shoes - pink stilettos with enormous heels and holly on the front. Little Mo's happy to wear them, but Kat and Lynne don't think they'll be able to walk. Ian drinks alone as Laura paces the Square. She spots Ricky , Paul and Garry preparing for the wedding and heads to a phonebox. She makes a call and insists that the other person meets her immediately. Jamie vows to cling on and show the doctors that they're wrong. Sonia describes the beautiful house they'll live in next Christmas. She knows it's a fantasy but she wants to keep Jamie's spirits up. Billy looks dapper in his top hat and tails. He's got a dodgy stomach though, and keeps swigging at some pink medicine. His car arrives and takes him to the church where he drinks some more. Peggy wants to believe that Jamie can make a recovery. Phil's already accepted the worst, but Peggy urges him not to give up. Jim arrives with some turkey sandwiches. He mentions that Dot's praying for Jamie. Laura's arranged a meeting in the playground. When Garry turns up, she stuns him by announcing that he's the father of her baby. He splutters that it was an accident and that the Slaters must never find out. Billy's guts are in a dreadful state. He throws up while Paul and Patrick look on with amusement. Billy thinks he's overdosed on indigestion medicine. What's more, he's suffering from terrible wind! Phil's irritated by Jim's incessant chatter. He asks Jim why's he there, as he's not even family. Hurt, Jim explains that he has to stick by Sonia. Peggy stands up for Jim, as Phil sulks. Billy accepts a swig from Patrick's hip flask. A relative hugs him and Billy's waistcoat is stained pink by his medicine. Billy's convinced that he's cursed, and that he's not good enough for Little Mo! Garry's been delayed by Laura's revelation. Under pressure, he agrees to let Laura stay at the Slater house. Meanwhile, Ian's eating Christmas lunch with the twins. They're ignoring him. Jamie's scared. Sonia promises she'll stay with him, and lies down next to him. She suggests they go to sleep together. Jamie says Ethel was right, they were meant to be together. The Slater women are in agony because of their shoes. Mo orders them to stop moaning. A gospel choir starts singing, and soon everyone's swaying and clapping along. Phil finally summons up the courage to face Jamie on his deathbed. He apologises to Jamie and Sonia for his past behaviour. Phil breaks down in tears as he expresses his pride in Jamie. Little Mo waits anxiously for Billy to appear. Led by Patrick, a steel band launches into "Here Comes the Bride". Accompanied by Alfie, Billy rushes in at the last moment. At last, the service can begin. Billy and Little Mo share a joke about his pink waistcoat matching her pink stilettos. There's a brief interruption as Garry arrives late. Lynne shoots him an evil look, but all eyes are on the happy couple. As Billy and Little Mo say their vows, Jamie holds up Ethel's ring and pledges his eternal love to Sonia. He places the ring on Sonia's finger and they kiss. Jamie takes one last breath and passes away. Credits Main cast *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Kacey Ainsworth as Little Mo *Steve McFadden as Phil *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Kim Medcalf as Sam *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Ricky Groves as Garry *Elaine Lordan as Lynne *Laila Morse as Mo *Jessie Wallace as Kat *Michelle Ryan as Zoe *Derek Martin as Charlie *John Bardon as Jim *Rudolph Walker as Patrick *Gary Beadle as Paul *Nicholas R. Bailey as Anthony *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Sid Owen as Ricky *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Brooke Kinsella as Kelly *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Bindya Solanki as Nita *Shane Richie as Alfie *Casey Anne Rothery as Lucy *Joseph Shade as Peter Guest cast *Jim Findley as Pastor *Joan Linder as Auntie Vie *John Boswall as Uncle Ted Notes This episode was the last appearance of Jamie Mitchell, portrayed by Jack Ryder. Category:Episode Category:2002 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Available to Buy Category:Runtime over 30 Minutes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns